The invention relates to a housing for storing a disc-shaped information carrier, provided with a bottom part, a retaining device present in the bottom part for retaining the information carrier, and a lid part connected to the bottom part by means of two comer hinges.
Such a housing is known from DE-U 8523194. The known housing is designed for the storage of optically scannable discs and has a box-type bottom part with high vertical side walls and a lid part with side walls. The latter side walls have a smaller mutual interspacing than do the vertical side walls of the bottom part. The lid part is connected to the bottom part with hinging possibility, the side walls of the lid part extending between the vertical side walls of the bottom part in a hinge region. A hinging device is created by means of two studs which are applied to the side walls of the one part and which project through openings of the side walls of the other part. A disadvantage of the known housing is that the hinging device is comparatively vulnerable to external mechanical influences.